User blog:Awesomeness.org/Sisters
The Crash ' ' “Life vests, Check, snacks, Check, first aid kit, Check. Is that everything?`` said my best friend Emily. “Should be”, I reply. We were taking a group of five kids to an island off the shore of Hawaii, our home state. There was lots of fun activities for kids six to twelve years old. It was no big deal, lots of people go to the island every year and there are many people living there. But little did we know, that our trip would take a turn for the worst. ... We were loading our rental boat with the supplies we would need for the day. Sunscreen, snacks, beach toys, etc. No sooner had we finished packing the boats, the kids came running around the corner, almost knocking Emily into the water. “Whoa guys”, I said grinning to myself. “Let’s make sure everyone’s here before we start getting in the boats.”, I shot a look at the oldest boy, Jaxon, who was already trying to climb in the boat. I started to read names off a list, “Clara”, “HERE!”, called the oldest of them all, I checked her and Jaxon, who was currently chasing a crab across the sand, off the list. “Jamie”, I looked around for the young boy, who was hiding behind his older sister, Amy. Amy, the second oldest of the bunch, shot me an “I’m sorry about this” glance”, and tried to comfort her brother. I checked them both off the list and tried to find our last kid, Mia. “Mia”, I called out. Then, out of the blue, a girl with pigtails ran up to me, knocking me into the boat. “Whoops! HERE”, she said,giggling happily. “Thank you, I noticed.”, I said sarcastically, while climbing out of the boat. Emily and I started to go through the rules and safety procedures with the kids. The older girls, Amy and Clara paid attention, but the other kids were to busy trying to catch fish in a tide pool. After fitting them with life vests, we helped the kids into the boat and we were off. The first half hour went smoothly, only one mishap involving Jaxon’s hat. Then things started to get rough. “Whoa! Those clouds are dark! I thought that the weather was supposed to be nice!” shouted Emily over the wind. It was getting blustery out and I could barely control the boat. All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind swept the boat of course. Then a giant wave hit the boat. We were swept off the boat and into the raging sea. “Kira, Jamie can’t swim!” shouted Amy. “Try to stay close to him, the life vest will keep him afloat”, I shouted back at her over the raging winds and waves. “Kira!! LOOK OUT!!!”, I turned around and saw a plank from the ruined boat was rising with the waves, and was headed straight for me!! I swam as fast as I could to get out of the way, but some of our group was not so fortunate. There was a loud CRACK, as the board hit Emily over the head, knocking her out cold. Trying not to panic, I swam over to the others and started to tie their life vest straps to each other, tying them to myself and thus forming a human chain. This was a skill I learned in the Sixteens Save A Life program I had attended a week after my sixteenth birthday. As I swam to reach Emily, the others were holding on to the chain of straps for dear life. As I made the final knot tying Emily to the chain, a wave washed over us. ''' '''Fortunately I had finished tying the knot just before the wave struck and no one was separated. “Hold on,” I shouted over the storm,”This could get bumpy!!” Then, another giant wave swept everyone onto a tiny island in the middle of nowhere. I saw that everyone was unconscious and wet. Then, everything went black. ... It was warm, something wet was washing over my toes, and there was some sort of bird raising quite a ruckus overhead. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked down at my feet. Instead of the usual bunny slippers I wore to bed each night, I was in my beat up sneakers, which were soaked with water and covered in, seaweed? “Where am I?”, I wondered aloud as I tried to stand. I didn’t get far though. Before I made it half-way up, I was yanked back to the ground. I looked around and it all came flooding back to me. The storm, the waves, the tiny island. I quickly unfastened my life vest and stood. I started to rouse the others, who must have fallen asleep some how. Amy clearly had a broken leg, and Clara had a bad cut, Jamie had a sprained ankle or possibly broken ankle,Jaxon had jellyfish sting marks all over himself, and Mia and Emily were unconscious. Once woken up, Jamie started crying in pain and Amy almost joined him. They had the worst injuries so I couldn’t blame them. “Ok people”, I said as I began trying to calm the kids,”We all know what happened and most of us have serious injuries, that will need emergency treatment. Jaxon and Clara, you two and myself are the least injured so we will need to help others, then ourselves. Start looking for supplies to build a makeshift ER, leaves, kelp, wood, anything that is useful. Ok?” They nodded and headed off to retrieve anything that might help. They came back carrying the first aid kit from the boat, (lucky for us), a bundle of wood, lots of kelp and leaves, some shells,and coconuts and other edible plants and fruits. “Perfect,”, I said to them while dragging two large rocks over to the area the others were lying in the sand. “Now I need you to do exactly as I say, ok?” They nodded again. I started to tend to Amy, whos leg was twisted and covered blood. I scooped some water into a shell and gently washed off the dried blood. After washing the wound, I started to place the bones in their proper place. “This is going to hurt.”, I warn Amy as I twist her leg to face the right way. She called out in pain and grimaced. When the bones were back in their positions, I made a makeshift cast out of kelp and sticks. Gently, I moved her leg so that it would rest on a rock and give it some elevation. Next I moved on to Jamie. He ankle was twisted at an angle and was very swollen. “I can’t tell if his ankle is broken. There’s too much swelling.”, I said to Clara. Since I had no way of telling whether his ankle was broken or not, I played it safe and made a “cast” for him too. After I gently placed his leg on a rock, I looked through the supplies we had gathered. “Leaves, kelp, fruits, sticks, all of these will work nicely. I need to start a fire and work on getting a shelter set up. Can you guys help me with that?” I asked Clara and Jaxon. They nodded. “Good. But first, let’s get you two cleaned up.” I said, pointing at their own wounds, which they seemed to have forgotten about. I fished some A+D ointment out of the first aid kit for Jaxon’s stings and made a bandage for Clara’s cut. Then we got working on digging a fire pit which we filled with sticks that Jaxon and Clara had gathered. Then I searched for some matches in our first aid kit. Lucky for us, I found some packs of slightly damp matches and a lighter. I got a fire started and carried Mia and Jamie over to the fire and gently laid them down by the fire. Then I set to work on Amy and Emily. Clara had to carry Amy’s leg, I carried her middle, and Jaxon carried her head. ''' '''Gently we set her down by the fire. Emily was another story. Even with a combined effort, we couldn’t carry her to the fire and we had to drag her as gently as we could to the fire.”Are we going to be here all night?” asked Amy worriedly. “I don’t know.”, I replied,”We could be here for a few days for all I know.” At this Jamie broke into tears and Amy gave a shudder of half pain, half fear. “I--W-WANT--MY--M-M-MOMMY!!!!!” Jamie wailed. “Shh...Shh...It’ll be ok. I know.” I said, thinking of my own mother, who was probably sitting at home, crying into a pillow and thinking of me, alone, and cold. But I could not dwell on this now, I had to build a shelter. I set off looking for a cave where we could spend the night. The sun was setting. I had to find shelter and fast. I had failed to find a cave we could kip in and I was now lost. I was trying to follow my footprints back to camp, but the wind blew them away. Then, I noticed a cloud of smoke rising over the trees. Thinking I may have found my way back to the others, I ran towards it. When I broke through the trees, I did not find the group. Instead I found an all woman tribe. They were dressed in leaves and cooking over a fire. “Who goes there?”, said someone with a deep voice that surely could not be a woman’s. I slowly turned and found myself face to face with a man at least six feet tall with a large amount of tattoos on his chest and face. “ I am Kira Jones, my boat washed ashore, leaving me and all my friends stranded, I was hoping to find shelter.” There was a gasp. The women bowed and some men whom I had not noticed, (I guess it wasn’t an all woman tribe after all), started chanting. The tattooed man bowed and said, “The gods have fulfilled the prophecy and have sent this young girl to lead us. Members of the Kikiwaka tribe, meet your new chief!” There was more chanting and bowing as the tattooed man removed his necklace and placed it around my neck. “Hold on”, I said,”You must be confused. I am not special. I’m just Kira.” You are more special than you think, Kira Jones,”, said the tattooed man. “Look at this painting.” He took my shoulder and lead me to a cave with paintings on the wall. In one painting, there was a girl wandering on the island. The girl was depicted as a queen and was shown with six others, also wearing necklaces. “The ancient ones said that there would be a group of seven, each with a special ability and they would lead us to glory and prosperity. For years we have waited. And now, Kira Jones, you and your friends have crashed on this island. By chance, maybe, but we believe that it was the prophecy. So tell me, what are your friends names?” I was dumbfounded. I could not be a queen, could I? I was in shock. I listed my friends names and said where they last were seen. The man then snapped and a group of men appeared, carrying one of those mattresses on sticks. “Let us retrieve your friends.”, said the tattooed man as he lifted me onto the mattress. The men carried me to the campsite. When we reached the campsite, I was lowered to the ground. There were cries of joy from my friends at my approach. I explained to them what had been going on and then had them fill me in on what had happened recently. Then, I finally turned to the men and said,” Men, my friends have been greatly injured and are unable to walk. Place them on the matt and carry them. I can walk. You may have to carry Emily and Mia in your arms as they are unconscious.” “But my lady, you are a queen and should not have to walk. Let me carry you on my shoulders.”, said the tattooed man. “If you insist”, I told him. My friends were then placed on the matt and Mia and Emily weren hoisted up by two men that had followed us. As soon as the others were situated, we headed back to the village. As we approached the village, women started to gather around us. The minute we were placed on the ground people began surrounding us. “Look at their condition, they must be taken to the healer at once,” said a 'woman with jet black hair. So once again, we were lifted into the air and then taken to a small hut. In the hut, there was all sorts of odd equipment, all made of wood and leaves. “ Kuhumu, we have people who need emergency treatment.”, shouted the tattooed man as he lowered each of us onto a wooden exam table. A man came running through the curtains. “Oh my, what has happened to them? They look as if they were hit by a hurricane.”, said the healer. “They are the prophecy children and were hit by the storm.”, explained one of the men who had carried the matt. “The prophecy children! We better get them cleaned up! Especially you.”, he said pointing to me. “Get the others cleaned up first. They have worse injuries.”, I said, neglecting my cuts and bruises. “Yes ma'am. I will tend straight to them.”, obeyed the man called Kuhumu. “Good. Amy will need surgery for her leg, it is very badly broken. Jaxon needs medicine for his stings, Clara will need stitches and medicine to disinfect the cut, Mia and Emily both have serious head injuries, Jamie will need a wrap for his sprained ankle. I will be fine my cut and bruises are not that serious. They will just need to be cleaned and bandaged.”, I said, with emphasized sternness to bring out the severity of the situation.”We will need more than one healer to tend to all of you. Is that alright my lady?”, asked Kuhumu. “That would be fine. As long as everyone gets taken care of.” I replied. “Totarokai, Mikana, Jamaria! We need you!!”, he shouted. Then, the woman with the black hair, a man with long, lanky arms, and a blond girl came through the curtain. “These are the prophecy children and they are badly injured. Totarokai,”, he said,”this one needs surgery. You will assist me in the surgery. Go prepare the girl.” The man with the arms started bustling around Amy, preparing her for the surgery. “Mikana”, he said looking at the blond,”tend to the youngest. Check his bones and then treat him as necessary.” The blond got busy working on Jamie. “Jamaria,” he said looking at the black haired girl, “ make the medicine for the cuts, apply it, and then bandage the wounds. Then, start on reviving the girls.” The girl nodded and then disappeared through the curtain again. I slid down from the table ignoring the demands to return to the table. “ I must stay with Amy.”, I explained. The man called Totarokia was now giving Amy a glass of amber liquid. “ You’ll be alright Amy. I will be at your side the whole time.”, I promised the girl, who was now drinking the amber liquid. She had tears streaming down her face and was clearly scared and in pain. A few minutes later she was asleep. Before following her through the curtain, I turned and cast one last look at the black haired woman. There was something about her that made me feel safe, like a mother. I then followed Kuhumu through the curtain. I watched intently as the doctors made incisions, moved bones, and stitched Amy back up. “Jamaria, come give this girl a bandage and set her up in the recovery hut. Now assured that Amy was safe, I went back to the others. Clara’s arm was wrapped in a fresh kelp bandage and she was now resting on the table. Jaxon had green goop smeared on his arms and legs and was also resting. Jamie was now wearing a thick cast of sticks and plants. Mia and Emily had been changed into some silky robes and were still unconscious. Amy was then carried back through the curtain with a cast that matched her brother’s. She was lowered onto a table next to Emily’s. The doctors then insisted on examining me as well. After a final check on the others, I agreed. They cleaned my cuts, applied some of the green stuff, and then applied bandages. “Will they wake up?”, I asked Kuhumu. “Yes we are going to treat them as soon as we are done with you.”, he said in reply. True to their word, he started treating Amy and Mia the minute he was done applying my bandages. He moved them into a seperate hut with candles, crystals, and an assortment of strange plants. Jamaria started ' crushing crystals and tearing up plants into a large bowl. She added what looked like some sort of oil to the mixture and with a final stir, passed it to Kuhumu. He started muttering an incantation as he spread the mixture onto the girls’ face. Then he finally struck a knife on a stone, creating sparks that lit a small plant on fire. He waved the flaming plant under the girls’ noses. Slowly,, they opened their eyes and stared blankly around the hut. “It may be awhile before they come around and realize what is going on.”, Kuhumu had seen my confused expression and had answered my question before I had a chance to ask it. I nodded briefly, slightly disappointed. I wanted my best friend back. Kuhumu dropped the flaming plant into the bowl, setting the mixture aflame. “ Aroma therapy, it will bring back their recent memories and relieve the pain some.”again he had answered my question before I could ask it. I nodded. ' '… Within the next few days Mia and Emily had been filled in on what had been going on and were beginning to heal nicely. The next day we all were taken to the same cave I had been to. We were shown paintings that showed our true stories. When we had been born, the current chief was worried that we would take over his rule. So he tossed us in to the ocean to drown. But the gods were looking out for us. We washed ashore where we were found and adopted by some young couples. When the chief was killed, the gods sought to return us to our true families. So they sent the storm to lead us back to the island. And now the prophecy had been fulfilled. We met our true families, were told our special abilities. Emily, who was now paralized from the crash, had the ability to communicate with animals, Mia had the power of electricity,(which explained why she always had so much energy), Jaxon had the ability of speed, Clara had healing, Amy had mind reading, Jamie had the ability to understand and feel sensitive, and I had the power of leadership. Together we would rule over the tribe for years to come. We were told that for every good deed we committed our godship would be restored. ' '… I was learning little by little to be a good ruler. Then about 2 years after we had washed ashore,on my eighteenth birthday, the tattooed man, (who was now my chief advisor), told me that by the time I turned twenty, I must find a husband. And by the time I was twenty-five, I would need to have children. I was furious. I had shown that I could lead on my own. And if I was Immortal, why did I need to have children? “But why?! Why must I marry if I can rule on my own? Why must I have children if I am immortal and will rule this tribe till the end of time? I need no husband nor children.”, I shouted at the former chief. “My lady, it is of order of the gods that every woman must marry and expand the tribe. Your husband will not take your place and neither will your children. Your husband will be chief hunter. And your children will grow up normal.”, he calmly answered to my demanding/shocked/scared deminer. I leaned back in my throne. “I am so sorry,”, I told the man,”being a ruler is hard work. You understand though.” He nodded. “ If I must marry then so be it. Assemble all the men my age. I will put them through their paces and see whom I should marry.”, I said, thinking of how to tell who loved me and would marry. Category:Blog posts Category:Writing Category:Reading Category:Fiction